sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sid the Hero
Sid the Hero(シド・ザ・ヒーロー Shido_za_Hiiroo) is a fan-made character who was created by Heroic412229. He first appeared in Sonic Overload as a secondary protagonist. He is a former human, now hybrid character with the ability of Ergokinesis, an ability to manipulate energy in a concentrated manner. His parents were killed by Ominous so he decided to join Sonic and his friends in putting a stop to Ominous once and for all. After the events of the game, Sid becomes the main protagonist of his own TV series, Sid the Hero (Remains). Sid is at times immature, short tempered, and optimistic but can be serious and determined when he needs. He can also be very self-conscious and hard on himself when he feels like he's done something wrong or immoral to anyone, however. Nevertheless, he is very altruistic, and willing to do whatever it takes to bring peace to others, including his family and friends. Concept and Creation Before Heroic412229's was creating Sonic Overload, he wanted a new character to the wiki that would fit into the Sonic community without feeling too out of place. After thinking of what character to add, he decided to go with a character that he made from his childhood and try to make it look like it belongs in the Sonic universe and make it unique and relatable at the same time. This is where Sid came into play. When adding Sid and his features into the wiki for the first time, the character became very panned prior to the changes that he received now. He was too overpowered, had a weird and unoriginal personality and appearance, and he felt too out of place to be put in a Sonic game, this was due to Heroic412229's previous inexperience in the wiki and in character design principles. After realization of this, Heroic412229 decided to start mostly all over with Sid's design (except for his appearance), and put Sid on hiatus until he could come up with a more natural design for him. When Sonic Overload was being created, Sid was added in as a new character that would fit the game's tone without being too out of place again, though he still was in need of a redesign at the time. With the help of some friends and so, Heroic412229 was finally able to give Sid the new and beneficial design he needed. Sid's personality was influenced by his color scheme; which gave him a silly and serious juxtaposition. He wanted his personality to change depending on the situation; for example, his immature and optimistic side can usually be used for comedic effect; while his serious and level-headed side can usually be used for drama and serious moments. He was also meant to age and mature both physically and mentally, the more games and other entries he appeared in. Heroic412229 wanted to make Sid as three-dimensional and realistic as possible. Sid's powers were meant to start off as weak and underdeveloped but then begin to develop and become more powerful overtime. Appearance Human As a regular human, Sid was a brown-skinned, short, black-haired teenage boy with dark-brown eyes Attire He wears a yellow and lime green short-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants with a black belt, white socks and lime green and white shoes. Hybrid Sid is a brown humanoid-like being with 2 long black skinny antennae drooping back from the back of his head, 4 small black thin spikes sticking out around each antenna, large pink butterfly wings on his back that lack no facial accessories of any kind, a brown furry squirrel tail that holds up, large white cartoon-like expressive eyes with black pupils that lack eyebrows, eyelashes and irises, lacks a nose and ears, has a cartoon-like expressive mouth and has short black or dark brown hair. Attire He wears a pair of gray shorts, two lightweight, hyper friction resistant green and black shoes with a white strap, and cuffs, a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs with golden rings on them on his hands. He sometimes wears blue sunglasses above his eyes. Personality Sid is normally an optimistic, curious, and adventurous person who loves excitement and usually sees the bright side of things. However, he can sometimes have a short temper. He sometimes acts on impulse, and sometimes throws whatever he has in his hands. Whenever he’s cheerful, he acts a little immature and childish, and gets scolded (usually by Shadow.) When alone, he likes screaming and being cheerful. His screaming usually disturbs his younger sister (Rana). He has a strange love for food, especially pizza and meat buns. In spite of his somewhat immature behavior, Sid can be very level-headed, down-to-earth, and willing to take things seriously when it is called for and can sometimes think outside of the box. Though he can be very self-conscious and downhearted when he feels that he has done something wrong or immoral, he does have an honest, caring, compassionate, and altruistic heart and is willing to do whatever it takes to make up for it. Sid has a great passion for art and drawing and even wished to be great artist like his father, Stephen Franklin, was before he was invested in Sonic the Hedgehog. He also loves music, especially rock n roll and ballad. After Sonic Overload Unfortunately, after witnessing what happened to his parents and how he treated his sister and several others throughout the game, Sid was faced with intense inner self-reproach, aloofness and devastation for his personally unjust actions. This also made him develop a fear of hurting others or seeing others miserable through carelessness or negligence. He also developed denial after the grief he and his family faced. Present Over the years, Sid became more and more mature and empathetic. While he may still have his impulsive and self-conscious attitude and his fear of hurting others, they've been toned down and less present than before. Powers Ergokinesis Sid's main ability is his Ergokinesis, the ability to harness and control energy in a concentrated manner. Though he is a bit inexperienced at first, due to haveingnever used it before he became a hybrid, over time he does learn to hone and control his powers more naturally. He is able to harness and amplify the pure energy of both himself and other sources as well. He can also increase his and others' energy to heal or increase stamina and power. His ergokinesis can also create force fields to protect both himself and others from most harm, physical or otherwise. Sid can also use his ergokinesis to teleport over short distances and create energy blasts, beams, and constructs against enemies and obstacles, though it can deplete his energy if too much is used without proper training and exercise. Sid can use his ability to sense and detect odd energy sources nearby. He can also return or transfer his energy or the energy of others when needed. While Sid's ergokinesis isn't perfect, even at its full potential, it can still be a very powerful force on its right. His ergokinesis can blast metal robots with ease, stun large creatures, and take on opponents that have similar, if not slightly larger, fighting skills than him. Physical Abilities Even though Sid has powerful ergokinesis, he still isn't as superhuman as most mobians, but still has above-average physical prowess that exceeds that of most normal humans. Though not as fast as Sonic or Shadow at their maximum speed, Sid is a very quick runner with above-average speed that surpasses his normal human form and is able to keep up with Sonic and the others. Though not as strong as Knuckles, he still has above-average physical strength that surpasses his normal human form and can be able to punch and lift things that most normal humans wouldn't be able to. He is very agile and acrobatic, able to grind on rails, do incredible tricks on the ground and in mid-air, and evade obstacles with above-average reflexes, though not at the same level as most mobians. He is also able to jump several feet into the air from a standstill position. With his wings, Sid is granted the ability to fly and hover through great heights and distances in the air by flapping his wings, though he can still lose stamina if he flies or hovers for too long. Both his tail and antennae are prehensile and can be manipulated with ease. He has above-average durability, able to take extreme punishment from robots and creatures and get right back up with a few bruises. Though his stamina can be very limited, especially when using his ergokinesis, his physical endurance is still above that of a normal human. Sid has above-average willpower and is able to withstand things that would be too much for most humans to handle. He is also very persistent and usually refuse to give up or surrender, unless it's something he's extremely scared of, such a bug. After his transformation into a hybrid, he can harness chaos energy to empower himself as well as his ergokinesis and perform more powerful energy-based attacks. Combat skills In combat, Sid is a very powerful fighter with above-average hand-to-hand combat skills, with or without his ergokinesis; though not as much as Sonic and his friends without proper training. He is able to exchange punches, kicks and other blows with ease. He is able to fight on par with opponents that have the same or slightly greater experience in battle, especially when he's at his full potential. Fighting Style Sid's fighting style mostly relies on him using his ergokinesis to absorb nearby energy and use to create and shoot powerful energy blasts and constructs, such as pillars, for long range attacks. He requires a lot of concentration and energy for his attacks. He can also use it to teleport in front of or behind his opponents in order to launch surprise attacks and give opponents limited room to counterattack. Sid is still able to fight with his physical abilities when needed and even combine them with his ergokinesis as well as charge his ergokinesis to temporarily increase them for more powerful and devastating attacks, though he can lose stamina in the process. When he isn't using his ergokinesis for offensive use, it can also be used to heal or rejuvenate his allies and others as well as increase their stamina and power when needed, though at the cost of his own stamina. He can also create shields and force fields for defensive uses, though also at the cost of his stamina. Moves and Techniques Most of Sid's primary techniques and moves revolve around him using his ergokinesis to absorb and release nearby energy for both offensive and defensive purposes. His most common use is to absorb nearby energy and uses it to shoot energy blasts at his opponents, this technique is called Ergokinesis. His Ergoportation allows his to use his energy to teleport through short distances. With Ergo-Punch, he can use his ergokinesis to charge up his fists for more powerful punches, though, like the rest of his ergokinesis-related moves, it does lower his stamina if too much of it is used. Sid can use Ergo-Beam to unleash a powerful energy beams from his hands. He can also unleash homing energy ball called Ergo-Missiles, as well as use his energy to shock or stun his opponents with Ergo-Shock, though, like the rest of his abilities involving ergokinesis, his stamina does decrease from using it. His most powerful attack is using most, if not all, of his energy to create a giant energy ball called Mega-Sphere, though its only downside is that he becomes so fatigue to the point of near-death, so he only uses it as a last resort. When he needs more defensive or healing abilities, he can use Ergo-Block to create a shield or forcefield to protect both him and others from most attacks, though it can't protect him or others from anti-energy moves or other attacks. His Ergo-Heal lets him be able to heal both him and others when needed, while Ergo-Stats increases the stats of both himself and others. He can also transfer his energy to others using Ergo-Transfer. Sid can use the Spin Attack when learning how to do it after he transformed into his hybrid form where he curls into a concussive ball while in locomotion to damage, mow down, or burrow through obstacles and foes. With the Spin Jump, he attacks his foes by landing on them. With the Spin Dash, he curls up and shoots forward at high speed to break through barriers and mow down enemies. With the Homing Attack, he can home in on an enemy to attack it. Transformations Super Transformation By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sid can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sid. In this form, Sid is able to incredible speed, and strength beyond his normal form, though still slightly slower and weaker than a normal Super Form. He also gains the ability to fly without using his wings and near-invulnerability, though also not as much as a normal Super Form. His ergokinesis has also increased, giving him greater force and speed through his energy blasts. Like most super forms, Super Sid can still burns off a lot of energy and needs rings in order to sustain this form. He is also still weak against Anti-Energy users and Energy Immunity users, as well not being able to perform as well due to inexperience. Dark Super Transformation Basically the Super Transformation, but is manipulated by dark energy. In this form, he has the same abilities as his regular Super Form, except much more aggressive and brutal, as well as less powerful. Miscellaneous skills Apart from his ergokinesis and enhanced above-average prowess, Sid also has great drawing skills as well, though they're not perfect and are nigh-incomplete like the rest of his abilities. He was taught them from his father, Stephen Franklin, who used to do a lot of drawing as a hobby and was taught in art class many years ago in his youth. Sid can manipulate the hardness, shape and sharpness of his antennae with ease, as well as his tail, though usually based on his emotions. For example, when he's sad, his antennae and tail drop down even further than before and his antennae become more dull than they are when he's happy, angry or surprised. Weaknesses *His ergokinesis can't be created from out of nowhere, it needs to be gathered from an already existing source nearby. *Sid has a major phobia of bugs and insects, except for characters like Charmy. When seeing a bug, he usually runs off and hides in panic. *His ergokinesis can be cancelled out or erased by beings and sources of Anti-Energy Manipulation. *Sid can be very self-conscious and self-deprecating when he feels like he's done something wrong, immoral, or thoughtless to anybody. This self-consciousness gets even more severe when he feels guilt at the hands of his parents' death by Ominous, his temporary abandonment of his little sister, and many other things that happened in Sonic Overload. *Sid can at times be very immature and childish, usually when he's alone. This can cause him to inadvertently annoy others; though overtime, he has grown out of it and became more mature and empathetic. *Sid has a great love of food, especially pizza, and can sometimes get distracted when he spots it. *His ergokinesis doesn't work on Energy-Immunity users and sources. *Sid's ergokinesis requires a lot of focus when in use and can be negated by being distracted or caught off guard. *The amount of ergokinesis Sid can use is tied to the amount of strength and energy he has in his body. The more the energy he has, the bigger and more powerful amount of ergokinesis he can use. If he uses too much energy than he already has, he will become fatigue and will need other sources to regain it, such as food. At the same time, if he absorbs too much energy, he might overload his energy, which may result in major headaches unless he is able to release some of it from his body. *Due to him never having ergokinesis before he became a hybrid, he is very inexperienced and has trouble controlling his powers when needed, though he does get better overtime through training and practice. *Sid can't absorb specific types of energy for varying reasons; for example, poison because it could make him or others sick or even die. *As powerful as his ergokinesis is, it's not strong enough to blast through incredibly solid substances, such as gold or titanium. *Objects and users without energy can't be absorbed. *He's not immune to his own energy and it can be reflected back at him. It can also be very easy to dodge by users of incredibly fast speed, reflexes, or both. *Despite his above-average prowess, he's still human and can get hurt or killed very easily by very powerful opponents or attacks. He can also be susceptible to mind control and illnesses like the Egg Virus in spite of his strong will, though not as strong as Sonic's. Theme Song Sid's theme song is I'm Ready To Go. The lyrics can be shown Here. Relationships Rana Franklin Rana is Sid's little sister. While they both do annoy each other a lot, they do care for each other deeply and share a mutual love for others, as shown when Sid feels guilty for leaving her behind to go save the day with his hero alone, along with everything else he's done throughout the game and how she saved him from being corrupted by Ominous. Rana usually has more common-sense than her brother, despite not being able to understand things like "Plot-convenience" and "Sayonara", and just wants to see her older brother grow up like the rest of the family. His Parents Laurel and Stephen Franklin are the parents of both Sid and Rana. While very little is known about them before their death, they are depicted as kind and loving, yet strict parents who want to see their kids happy and safe, as well as wanting to see their son grow up like the rest of the family. Clover Clover is Sid's love interest and friend. She and Sid, along with Alex, do hang out with each other a lot. While she is usually the voice of reason for both her friends and her relationship with Sid, she does know when to have fun with them and does know when it's time to let loose when needed. Alex Alex is Sid's best friend. While they are polar opposites most of the time, they still have some things in common. Ever since Alex stood up for Sid against the bullies in the past, they've become true friends towards each other. Ominous Ominous became Sid's arch-enemy after he killed their parents and tried to do the same to his other loved ones as well. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is Sid's hero, temporary acquaintance, and friend. Sid was a big fan of Sonic at his preteen years due to Sonic's kind heart and love for adventure that was similar to Sid's at the time. After meeting Sonic for the first time, Sonic did find him weird and annoying at first, but slowly took a liking to him and let him join the adventure to stop Eggman and Ominous from changing everything. After they succeeded, Sid decided to go home and quit adventuring because of guilt. Sonic allowed him to as an apology for underestimating him. Dr. Eggman Both Sid and Eggman were enemies during the first time Sid met him. He'd usually joke with Sonic about him, but still takes him seriously as a threat. Lilac "Rosebud" Wood Platinum Foehn Family * Rana Franklin * Laurel Franklin * Stephen Franklin * Sandra Franklin * Jack Franklin Friends * Alex (best friend) * Clover (love interest) * Sonic the Hedgehog (former hero, temporary acquaintance, friend) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese the Chao * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Team Chaotix ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee ** Vector the Crocodile * Metal Sid (formerly) Neutral * Shadow the Hedgehog Rivals * Metal Sid Foes * Ominous (arch-enemy) * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Metal Sonic * Metal Sid Sid the Hero (Rebel Version) About: Sid was originally a human, currently hybrid with the power of energy manipulation, or ergokinesis. He's a compassionate and usually optimistic person who is generally immature and impulsive at times, but can be serious and level-headed when needed. He's also self-conscious at times when he feels like he's done something wrong to others. Overtime, he does become more mature and empathetic. Abilities: Sid is powerful enough to destroy a city. He obtained these powers after getting hit by a beam of light in Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version). He wasn't very good at using his new abilities at first, but after lots of training and practice, he was able to use them more naturally and efficiently. Another miscellaneous ability is his ability to draw. Ergokinesis: Sid possesses the ability to detect and manipulate energy, controlling it from various sources; he is able to use this ability for both offensive and defensive capabilities, teleportation and increasing his stats; Sid can also boost the stats of others by transferring energy to them. Flight: He uses his wings to fly. Enhanced Condition: Through training, Sid has developed his immense physical capabilities, physical abilities that are further augmented by his ergokinesis and armor. Antennae/Tail Manipulation: In response to his emotions, Sid's antennae and tailcan get tougher and sharper. Proficient Combat Skills: He has impressive hand-to-hand combat skills, letting him fight on par with those who have more combat experience. He also fights using various energy techniques, giving him an edge in combat to some degree. Items: Mod Arms: Weapons issued by the DSO that can harness solar and chaos energy to form blades, whips and projectiles to use in combat. Armor: Sid can wear armor that grants him access to rocket propelled flight and chaos and solar energy allowing him to boost his abilities farther than he normally could. Transformations: Super Sid: Using the power of the 7 emeralds, or an equivalent amount of chaos energy, he can transfor in his super state. This grants him unaided flight, supernatural levels of strength and speed and nigh-invulnerability. Dark Super Sid: This is basically a more malicious version of the super form. Techniques: Ergoportation: Teleportation through the use of energy manipulation. Ergo-Punch: An energy-charged punch that hits harder than normal. Energy Beam: Sid fires a wave of energy at the target to deal damage. He can change its properties to use other techniques like Ergo-Shock, an energy wave that acts like electricity. Ergo-Sphere: A basic energy projectile that can launched at one or more targets. It can also be molded into various shapes, allowing him to fire missile-shaped projectiles that home in on targets; the Ergo-Missiles. Ergo-Block: Sid projects an energy barrier that blocks incoming attacks, but he can't defend against all attacks. Ergo-Heal: He can heal injuries using energy to speed up the body's healing process. Ergo-Stats: By channeling his energy through his body, Sid can enhance his base stats. This does drain his stamina though and greater amounts will drain it faster. Energy Transfer: He can channel his, or other sources of energy to other; giving them a boost. Spin Attack: A basic umbrella term for moves like the Spin Jump, Spin Dash and Homing Attack. Ability Type: Speed-type DSO Class: Military class Strength: While Sid is normally strong enough to trade blows with city busters, he has demonstrated strength on par with demon scouts; even low level scouts can destroy a moon with little physical effort. Speed: He has dodged lightning fast beams and even attacks that travel faster than light. Durability: He can withstand city busting levels of power for long periods of time; he has tanked a demon scouts super move stated to be able to blow up a moon. Fighting Style: Sid usually uses his ergokinesis, but can use his other physical abilities when needed. He can also temporarily combine them for more powerful attacks, but at the cost of his own stamina. Feats: He defeated a machine the size of a 7 story building. Sid survived a laser that would've destroyed a city. He has slayed numerous demon scouts, some of whom had moon busting power. Sid dodged a demonic lightning bolt, these are at least faster than light. Limits/Weaknesses: He can't create energy out of nowhere and needs a nearby source. Sid has a major phobia of bugs and insects, except for characters like Charmy. His ergokinesis can be cancelled out or erased by Anti-Energy users or sources. He is very self-conscious and hard on himself when he feels like he's done something wrong or immoral to anyone. He can be very immature and childish at times, but does learn to be more mature overtime. He has a great love for food and can get distracted when he spots it at times. His Ergokinesis doesn't work on Energy-Immunity users or sources. His ergokinesis requires lots of focus and can be negated if distracted or caught off guard. If he uses too much energy, he will becomes very fatigue and exhausted. If he absorbs too much energy, he will experience energy overload and major headaches unless he releases it. He is very inexperienced at first due to never being a hybrid before he got this power, but has learned to hone it better overtime. He can't absorb specific types of energy like poisonous energy. His ergokinesis isn't strong enough to blast through extremely hard substances like gold or titanium. Objects or users without energy can't be absorbed. He isn't immune to his own energy and it can be deflected back at him. His ergokinesis can also be easily dodge by incredibly fast opponents References Category:Hybrids Category:Good Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Work In Progress